beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Damian Hart
This is an article about the Anime Character. For the manga counterpart of the same name, see here. Damian Hart (ダミアン·ハート, Damian Hāto) is one of the main antagonists in Beyblade: Metal Masters. He is the captain of Team Star Breaker, a Beyblade team that represented the USA in the Beyblade World Championships; Big Bang Bladers. Being the one and only owner of Hades Kerbecs BD145DS, Damian is one of the strongest bladers in the world, having undergone the highest level of arrangement. When he was discovered by the HD Academy, his strength was enhanced through the Arrangement System developed by Hades Inc. He was a ruthless and fierce Blader in battle who only wished to send his opponent's Beyblades into the dark and despair of Hades. As well, he was loyal to Dr. Ziggurat, the coach of Team Star Breaker and the man responsible for the creation of Hades City. Appearance Damian is a short, pale skinned boy with very distinctive facial features. He has sky blue hair that stick up at the back of his head with a little dark lime green part on his fringe. He has pointed grey eyes and blue eye-brows. He wears a small black choker that resembles the collar of a dog around his neck; and wears gold armor with yellow clothing along with gray chains. He also wears a white cape and black fingerless gloves that are covered by his gold wrist guards. Personality Damian was first introduced near the end of Metal Masters as a ruthless, powerful, partially sadistic and unforgiving blader. He seemed to take a liking towards sending opponent's Beys into the evil land of Hades, or attacking them to discourage them and making them think that there's no hope left. Damian underwent a mental psychotic breakdown after Kyoya defeated him in a battle as if that was the first loss he ever encountered, even though he lost to Gingka not long before. Plot Beyblade: Metal Masters The Perfect Arrangement The scientist and leader of the organization of Hades Inc Dr. Ziggurat, chose a young boy named Damian Hart for the Arrangement System. It is unknown where he came from but it is known that he is the prodigy of the mad doctor's program. Damian becomes the "Perfect Arrangement" assigned to his matching Beyblade; Hades Kerbecs. For him to test this power, Damian is sent on a mission to retrieve a boy named Ryuga so he too can receive arrangements for the cause. Damian ends up at the Big Bang Bladers stadium where he meets two Beybladers of the Japanese Team, Tsubasa and Yu. Though he is looking for Ryuga he decides to battle them both to test his abilities, and ends up defeating them, destroying their Beys and putting them both in the hospital. He leaves to continue his search, but instead returns when he finds that his ally; Zeo Abyss is preparing to apprehend Ryuga. Damian next prepares with Jack for their match against Team Excalibur which will grant them a ticket to the finals if successful. Damian wishes to use this chance to truly test his new powers, and waits until after his partner Jack, who is also testing his arrangement, defeats Excalibur's member; Klaus. Damian goes next to gain two consecutive wins against Excalibur, but he must go through Julian Konzern, the Leader of Team Excalibur. Damian is ordered to gain information on his dual rotating Beyblade; Gravity Destroyer. Damian takes on Konzern with no worries, and to follow orders he suggests a best of three match so Damian and his boss are able to view both Destroyer's right rotation and left rotation. Julian accepts and the battle begins, but Damian is easily able to overcome the abilities of the right rotation. He becomes bored of it, even after Julian uses his legendary eyes of Medusa, which Damian is able to break through with pure force. Damian decides to test the furnace of Hades aka as Kerbecs' first special move; Hades Drive. With that attack, Damian sets the stage ablaze and defeats Julian. The second battle is set to begin as Julian switches his Destroyer to its left rotation, hoping it will be stronger. Damian sets his Kerbecs to Boost Mode. In this battle, Julian displays much greater strength in all of his moves, but still poses no threat to Damian. After gathering enough information on its limited abilities, Damian decides to have some fun. Damian begins to back Julian into a corner with no way out, dominating him at every turn. This begins to break down Julian mentally until his teammates, Sophie and Wales, step into the stadium to save Julian. This eliminates them from the match. Even though Damian has already won the match, he decides to face all three of them, who are said to be an unbeatable trio. As they all activate their special moves, Damian counters with one of his own, bringing out Kerbecs true power: Hades Gate! Damian uses this to swallow their Beys into Hades and burn them into defeat, completely disgracing Team Excalibur. After claiming victory, Damian forces Julian to admit he's weak. Julian does so to Damian's pleasure. Arrangement vs. BeySpirit Damian returns to Hades Inc for proper adjustments for he and Kerbecs to combat the studies gained on Ryuga and Gingka's data. He is awoken and completed when the finals arrive where they are set to face Team GanGan Galaxy, although they are still down two members thanks to Damian's attack on Tsubasa and Yu. He leads his teammates, Zeo and Jack to the stadium where they are only met by Gingka and Masamune. Expecting to defeat GanGan in two rounds, Zeo steps up as the first member and uses his arrangement to defeat Masamune. Damian is eager to battle but Jack goes next to defeat Gingka, but is interrupted by non other then Ryuga who steps in as GanGan Galaxy's replacement Beyblader. Damian is surprised to see that Ryuga is able to defeat Jack with ease. Now Damian goes against Gingka in their final match for the world championship. Their battle starts off with Damian easily gaining the upper hand against Gingka with Kerbecs' boost mode and unlocks the first level of Hades, incinerating Pegasus. However, Gingka fights on and unlocks a move of his own that is expected to defeat Damian, Storm Bringer. Damian is easily able to counter this and decides to unlock the next level of Hades, opening Hades Gate while dragging Gingka and his Pegasus inside to battle in his world. Now fighting on his terms, Damian explains the complexities of his perfection to himself and to Gingka, believing himself to be chosen by science to replace the "BeySpirit". Gingka tries to explain to Damian that he's just being used as an experiment, but Damian ignores him, only in the battle to win, to do as he is told, and to become even more perfect. This infuriates Gingka to where he begins to fight back, impressing Damian who tries to break down Gingka as he did to Julian. Gingka refuses and still fights against Damian, who begins to become angered at Gingka's stubbornness. Because Damian has never experienced true Beyblading, the memories and falls that make him stronger, Gingka is able to overcome him and breaks free of Hades. The battle returns to the stadium, where Damian uses his full power against Gingka as the world watches them battle. Gingka uses the powers inspired upon him from his friends to unleash one final attack against Damian, which Damian tries to counter by opening Hades Gate. Gingka's power is too much as Hades Kerbecs falls under the pressure, losing the match. Surprised by his defeat, Damian watches as Gingka and his team celebrate winning Big Bang Bladers. The Final Visit to Hades Damian returns with his teammates to Hades Inc, where Damian is further arranged to the data gathered on Gingka. During the championship celebration, Damian accompanies Dr. Ziggurat and the others allied with Hades to it, where they announce the Spiral Force. The Spiral Force is a weapon that uses a Beyblade called Twisted Tempo to power it as the ultimate, unlimited energy source. It is powered by an arranged Toby renamed Faust, and Ziggurat plans to sell it by transferring it across the world with the floating empire, Hades City. When Gingka and his friends plan to stop the Weapon and free Toby, Damian and Jack are ordered to capture Gingka causing a giant battle to break out. Damian and Jack chase Gingka across the city and nearly capture him using Hades Gate, until he is saved by Kyoya Tategami who arrives to aid his long time rival. Damian and Jack are then ordered to retreat as they have taken too long and Hades City is preparing to launch. Damian makes it back to the Spiral Core and prepares his trap for Gingka and his friends, who have infiltrated Hades Inc. After trapping them in his stadium room, Damian plans to take out Gingka, Kyoya and Masamune but Kyoya breaks away out for the other two and stays behind to face Damian alone. Believing that he is now stronger then Gingka thanks to his arrangement, Damian expects Kyoya to be an unworthy opponent for his improved abilities. He battles with Kyoya who is infuriated by Damian's early comment regarding Kyoya's failure to ever defeat Gingka, who Damian now claims he is stronger than. Damian expects to defeat Kyoya with ease but is impressed at his fighting strength after realizing that Kyoya is no simple opponent. Even though Damian is able to fend off Kyoya's attacks, he decides to change the game by dragging Kyoya and his Leone into Hades through Hades Gate. After dragging Kyoya into Hades, unknown territory to him, Damian begins to put Kyoya under pressure. Damian uses a series of attacks to torture both Kyoya and his Leone to the breaking point. Kyoya continues to overcome the pain and stands up against Damian's twistedness, only leading him to torture Kyoya further. But even after bashing Kyoya repeatedly, Kyoya continues to get back up and even comments on Damian's strength as being weak and simple. The taunting from Kyoya causes Damian to lose focus and begin to question his "perfect arrangement". Kyoya capitalizes by commenting that Damian is simply an experiment fueled on by science and is not a true Blader, reminding Damian of Gingka and is failure to defeat him. Damian slowly loses his dominance over Kyoya as Hades becomes the Jungle Pridelands, where Kyoya and his Leone rule. In unknown territory Damian begins to lose his mind as he fails to comprehend how it is that Kyoya is winning their match, even after Damian delivered several lethal blows to he and his Leone. Now in the wild where no one is their to help Damian, with no more adaptions or arrangements, Damian's mind turns on himself. This proves to Damian that he is no match for a true Beyblader, and Kyoya continues to break him down to the point where Damian goes nearly insane and counters attacks in a fit of rage. This rage allows Damian to convince himself that the arrangement is his own power and that it doesn't matter how much Kyoya rants about the nature of Beyblade, transferring them back into Hades. Now back in his world and on his game, Damian prepares to shut Kyoya's mouth once and for all with his new found power to prove himself worthy of being the chosen one. But Kyoya battles back in Hades like never before, using his strongest special move to attack Damian. Damian tries to counter the attack, confident in his own powers. In the end, Leone and Kyoya work together as true Beybladers to defeat Kerbecs. His ego crushed along with his victory, his Bey and his precious pride in Hades, Damian is mentally broken down at Kyoya's victory over him. Damian doubts himself as the chosen one, he doubts the arrangement and his very existence now to the point where he passes out in front of his opponent. Kyoya then promptly says that Damian will never understand so long as he's "at the end of a leash". He is last seen along side Jack surviving the crash of Hades City, in a boat along with other Hades Inc Bladers. Beyblade *'Hades Drive': Damian's first Special Move, Damian first used it in Episode 90 of Beyblade: Metal Masters. It is nicknamed the furnace of Hades because Kerbecs circles the stadium creating a vortex of flames, swallowing the opponent to incinerate them. *'Hades Gate': Damian's second Special Move, Damian first used it in Episode 39 of Beyblade: Metal Masters. It summons a giant Gate and its gatekeeper; Kerbecs to swallow the opponent and transfer them into Hades. Beybattles Appearances Beyblade: Metal Masters *037. The Compass of Fate: Byxis *038. The Wicked Peacock: Befall *039. The Guard Dog of Hades: Kerbecs *041. The Final Countdown *042. The Dragon Emperor Decends *043. Spirit's Last Battle *044. Showdown! Gingka vs. Damian *045. The Miraculous Spiral Force *047. The Fallen Emperor (Flashback) *048. Befalls Trap (Flashback) *049. The Wild Beast Unleashed *051. Galaxy Heart Gallery Beyblade: Metal Masters Quotes *"I don't want to yell, so I'll just guide you to Hades, now!" (Damian to Gingka) *"You're weak, aren't you now?" (Damian to Gingka) *"You play Beyblade because you like it?" (Damian to Gingka) *"That's right! Say it loud and clear. You are weak!" (Damian to Julian) *"That's soooo cute!" *"You're weak!" (Damian to Julian) Trivia *It is currently unknown if Damian will ever return to normal. His fellow teammates, Faust, Zeo, and Jack have turned back to normal though. *He has more of a cocky personality in the English dub, but a more vicious personality in the Japanese version. *Sometimes, his voice is shown to change and become monstrous, mostly when he uses his special moves. It resembles Ryuga when he was possessed by L-Drago. Category:Male Category:Metal Masters Character Category:Villains Category:Team Star Breaker Category:Team Leaders Category:Supporting Characters Category:Recurring Characters